colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Never Give Up - Bang
Descripción *'Titulo:' Never Give Up ft. Heritage.160px|right *'Artista:' Bang & Zelo *'Single:' Never Give Up. *'Pista:' #2. *'Genero:' Hip-Hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Febrero-2012. Video full|center|400px Bang, Zelo, Heritage Romanización hakgyoreul dwirohan chae urin hagwoneuro ddwieo imi da algo itneunde wae jakku ddo gareuchyeo Uh seonsaengnim malsseumeun hapummani chilpaniran dohwajieneun nakseomani charari donbaengmanwonjjari gwaoereul taekhae chinguwaui ujeongbodan seongjeokppunin chegye siheomiraneun apbak daehagiran budamgam ssahyeoman ganeun seuteureseu eomma, appaneun alkka geondeulgeondeul geotneun ge nan joheunde wae bandeutbandeuthan jasemaneul wonhae nae ggumeun maikeu jwigo raep haneun geonde oneuldo peneul jwigo suhakgongsigeul jeongne Yeah, hakgyo aneseo uriga baeun geon ggumeul ilhneun beobgwa neul pogihaneun beop Do whut u like luv whut u do ne jasinege mureobwa whut u wanna do Never give up himeul nae ggumeul hyanghae Never give up ireona ireona neoramyeon hal suga isseo wake up wake up geokjeong ma jal doelgeoya Never give up neonikka geuge neonikka neo jasineul mideobwa Never give up I’m back in da school back, back in da school geondeulgeondeul I’m back in da school i’m back in da school back, back in da school geondeulgeondeul I’m back in da school jigyeoun yaegin STOP, My love story nae mameul jeonhal su isseulkka ggeuteobtneun gomin oneuldo maejeom gaseo ppangeul hana sasseo gojak haejul su itneun ge ige daraseo igeol badeumyeon nega johahalkka? anim badji anhgo bandaero doragalkka nan baekseolgongju yeopeul maemdoneun nanjaengi byeolboril eobtneun najiman neoman jikil su isseo My Baby neowa majuchil ttaemyeon gwaensiri sencheokhaneungeol chingu nyeoseokdeulgwaui daehwaeneun gwansimi eobseo ojik neoman boneungeol Ma baby misulsiganen neol geurigo sipgo eumaksiganen neol wihan norael mandeulgo sipeo iggeullyeo neon Ngeuk nan Sgeuk i seollemeun yurisucheoreom kkeuchi anboyeo You’re ma last luv Never give up himeul nae ggumeul hyanghae Never give up ireona ireona neoramyeon hal suga isseo wake up wake up geokjeong ma jal doelgeoya Never give up neonikka geuge neonikka neo jasineul mideobwa Never give up I’m back in da school back, back in da school geondeulgeondeul I’m back in da school i’m back in da school back, back in da school geondeulgeondeul I’m back in da school Never give up himeul nae ggumeul hyanghae Never give up ireona ireona neoramyeon hal suga isseo wake up wake up geokjeong ma jal doelgeoya Never give up neonikka geuge neonikka neo jasineul mideobwa Never give up Clap your hands everybody Everybody clap your hands Left, left to right right, right to left Everybody just clap your hands Clap your hands everybody Everybody clap your hands Left, left to right right, right to left Put your hands up in the sky Español Corremos a clases de preparación Al dejar la escuela Ya me lo sé, pero por qué sigues enseñándolo otra vez, uh Solamente bostezos de las palabras de los maestros Solamente garabatos del papel de dibujo llamado, pizarrón Tomando clases privadas de miles de dólares Este sistema que se enfoca en calificaciones en lugar de amistades Esta presión llamada exámenes Esta carga llamada, universidad El estrés que están acumulando ¿lo saben nuestros padres? Me gusta caminar cómodamente Pero por qué siempre quieres una postura recta Mi sueño es tomar un micrófono y rapear Pero nuevamente hoy, tomo un lápiz y escribo las formulas de matemáticas Sí, las cosas que aprendemos en la escuela son olvidarnos de nuestros sueños y siempre rendirnos Haz lo que quieras Ama lo que haces Pregúntate, que es lo que quieres hacer Nunca te rindas Animo, hacia tus sueños Nunca te rindas Levántate, levántate, tú puedes hacerlo Despierta, despierta No te preocupes, todo estará bien Nunca te rindas Porque eres tú, eres tú Cree en ti mismo Nunca te rindas Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente Estoy de regreso en la escuela Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente Estoy de regreso en la escuela Historias aburridas ALTO, mi historia de amor ¿Podre expresar mis sentimientos? Un sinfín de preocupaciones Hoy, fue a la tienda de nuevo a comprar pan Porque es todo lo que puedo hacer ¿Serás así cuando lo recibas? ¿O no lo recibirás y te darás la vuelta? Soy un enano dando vueltas en Blanca nieves No soy nada especial pero puedo protegerte, mi nena Actuó todo brusco cuando te veo No tengo interés en lo que dicen mis amigos solamente te veo a ti, mi nena Quiero dibujarte durante la clase de arte Y quiero hacer una canción para ti en clase de música Estoy atraído, eres N, yo soy S Esta mariposa no tiene fin igual que un número racional Eres mi último amor Nunca te rindas Animo, hacia tus sueños Nunca te rindas Levántate, levántate, tú puedes hacerlo Despierta, despierta No te preocupes, todo estará bien Nunca te rindas Porque eres tú, eres tú Cree en ti mismo Nunca te rindas Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente Estoy de regreso en la escuela Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente Estoy de regreso en la escuela Nunca te rindas Animo, hacia tus sueños Nunca te rindas Levántate, levántate, tú puedes hacerlo Despierta, despierta No te preocupes, todo estará bien Nunca te rindas Porque eres tú, eres tú Cree en ti mismo Nunca te rindas Aplaudan todos Todos aplaudan Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda Todos aplaudan Aplaudan todos Todos aplaudan Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda Pongan sus manos en el cielo Hangul 학교를 뒤로한 채 우린 학원으로 뛰어 이미 다 알고 있는데 왜 자꾸 또 가르쳐 Uh 선생님 말씀은 하품만이 칠판이란 도화지에는 낙서만이 차라리 돈백만원짜리 과외를 택해 친구와의 우정보단 성적뿐인 체계 시험이라는 압박 대학이란 부담감 쌓여만 가는 스트레스 엄마, 아빠는 알까 건들건들 걷는 게 난 좋은데 왜 반듯반듯한 자세만을 원해 내 꿈은 마이크 쥐고 랩 하는 건데 오늘도 펜을 쥐고 수학공식을 적네 Yeah, 학교 안에서 우리가 배운 건 꿈을 잃는 법과 늘 포기하는 법 Do whut u like luv whut u do 네 자신에게 물어봐 whut u wanna do Never give up 힘을 내 꿈을 향해 Never give up 일어나 일어나 너라면 할 수가 있어 wake up wake up 걱정 마 잘 될거야 Never give up 너니까 그게 너니까 너 자신을 믿어봐 Never give up I’m back in da school back, back in da school 건들건들 I’m back in da school i’m back in da school back, back in da school 건들건들 I’m back in da school 지겨운 얘긴 STOP, My love story 내 맘을 전할 수 있을까 끝없는 고민 오늘도 매점 가서 빵을 하나 샀어 고작 해줄 수 있는 게 이게 다라서 이걸 받으면 네가 좋아할까? 아님 받지 않고 반대로 돌아갈까 난 백설공주 옆을 맴도는 난쟁이 별볼일 없는 나지만 너만 지킬 수 있어 My Baby 너와 마주칠 때면 괜시리 센척하는걸 친구 녀석들과의 대화에는 관심이 없어 오직 너만 보는걸 Ma baby 미술시간엔 널 그리고 싶고 음악시간엔 널 위한 노랠 만들고 싶어 이끌려 넌 N극 난 S극 이 설렘은 유리수처럼 끝이 안보여 You’re ma last luv Never give up 힘을 내 꿈을 향해 Never give up 일어나 일어나 너라면 할 수가 있어 wake up wake up 걱정 마 잘 될거야 Never give up 너니까 그게 너니까 너 자신을 믿어봐 Never give up I’m back in da school back, back in da school 건들건들 I’m back in da school i’m back in da school back, back in da school 건들건들 I’m back in da school Never give up 힘을 내 꿈을 향해 Never give up 일어나 일어나 너라면 할 수가 있어 wake up wake up 걱정 마 잘 될거야 Never give up 너니까 그게 너니까 너 자신을 믿어봐 Never give up Clap your hands everybody Everybody clap your hands Left, left to right right, right to left Everybody just clap your hands Clap your hands everybody Everybody clap your hands Left, left to right right, right to left Put your hands up in the sky Datos Categoría:Bang & Zelo